Anthony's Angels: Paula Cassidy Guardian Angel
by SASundance
Summary: Special Agent Paula Cassidy never expected that after a suicide bomber took her life, she would end up as a Guardian Angel, sworn to watch over her friend and former colleague, one Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. What she discovered, was that it was no easy job.


Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, only the idea for this story is mine nor I am making any money from it.

Summary: This is part of a three-way series called Anthony's Angels. It consists of Guardian Angel Caitlyn Todd, Guardian Angel Paula Cassidy and Guardian Angel Jenny Shepard. Every chapter in each series will be a stand -alone piece. A very brief précis of the trilogy series is that each of the former NCIS Agents have been appointed as Guardian Angels and been assigned to protect Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo because he is such a trouble magnet that he requires more supervision than the average mortal. The three former agents are chosen first and foremost for their prior connection to him, although other factors are also in play and will be revealed over time.

A/N Thanks go to KatD1359 for Beta-ing this chapter. Any remaining errors are mine. Paula and Gibbs always had a rather antagonistic relationship over the year and it is reflected in the Paula Guardian Angel series. So if you are like Abby and think that the Silver Fox can do no wrong you may want to heed GA Paula Cassidy's warning below.

Although Cate is assigned to Guardian Angel status prior to Paula, this chapter is her account of how she met Tony, Cate and Gibbs and it is retrospective, dealing with the events that take place in the season one episode Minimum Security. So after a lot of deliberation, I have decided to post Paula's first piece prior to posting the Cate series. Also, much of the mechanics of how things operate as Guardian Angels will be explored fully in the first few pieces in the Cate series. Hope to have it ready for posting soon.

One final note. Paula is feisty, flawed and far from the perfect character. She is extremely opinionated but I really enjoyed her character both on the show and in writing fan fiction. I hope you like her too :)

_Angel Author Note: As the author of this account I think that I should warn people that this is my own account of what happened at Gitmo and what followed. I am not exactly a fan of one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs for reasons which will become apparent. While those of you that think that he walks on water, may take offence at my account I can only say it is not a random attempt to Gibbs bash but my attempt to place on record, what really occurred. I should also caution readers that the opinions expressed herein, do not necessarily reflect those of the 'The Powers That Be' at Guardian Angel Central but are solely my own. __Respectfully Yours _

_Paula Cassidy Probationary Guardian Angel__  
_

Anthony's Angels

Guardian Angel Paula Cassidy

Chapter 1 Iguana Salsa

Rating: T

Spoilers: For everything up to and including Grace period - Mid Season Five, particularly Minimum Security.  
Chapter Summary: Paula's retrospective account of what happened during Minimum Security and directly after.

Chapter 1 Iguana Salsa

I remember them stepping off the gulfstream jet that brought Team Gibbs; the crack Major Case Response Team with the highest solve rate in the history of NCIS to Camp Delta at Gitmo, Cuba and I knew that somehow I was their target. I also knew that I was in trouble, major trouble with a capital T! All of my interrogations with the detainees had been suspended and my case transcripts forwarded to Gibbs. So I was definitely on the defensive when I greeted them and escorted them to their allocated car for their stay on base. Of course, it didn't help that when I confronted Gibbs on his presence here - _probably not the best idea I've ever had mind you-_that he had lied, a totally bald-faced lie to me about me not being under investigation.

Oh, I admit that I checked them out before they arrived. Who wouldn't in my shoes? I confess that I was impressed and intimidated by their record, by their reputation and more than a tad nervous about why I was being investigated when I knew I was clean. _Did somebody say witch hunt?_ Why else would the powers that be send their gun team all the way down here and on the SecNav's jet, no less?

Working for NCIS which didn't have the budget of other Federal Agencies like the FBI or DEA, you get used to bumming free rides on military flights that usually don't even have proper seats. Or if you hit the big time, you get to park your ass in an economy seat in some cut price commercial flight that usually flies on vampire time. So you can see why their mode of transport, not only raised red flags with me but set off wild speculation and gossip on the whole damn base.

My sources revealed that I was right to be concerned, even if I was innocent of wrong doing. _Did anybody mention a frame-up? _Gibbs was a bit of a legend for any NCIS agent, actually any new graduate from FLETC but it was hard to know what was rumour and what was fact. He had been with NCIS even before it decided to add another letter to its alphabet soup designation and forever drive its employs spare with the subsequent exposition and quips about dyslexia. I guess in defence of the powers that be, who knew that a television program dealing with forensic crime scene investigation techniques would capture the imagination of the viewing public?

So Gibbs... formerly served as a Gunnery Sergeant in the US Marines; he was a trained sniper which seemed to be a contradiction in terms, because he surely is the most impatient individual I have ever encountered. Snipers require infinite patience, sometimes remaining still for hours on end, if not days. My sources also revealed that while Gibbs was the most senior team leader in the field at NCIS, he wielded a hell of a lot more power than his title would suggest. It seemed that he usually got whatever he wanted and even Directors and SecNav quailed when he was on a tear.

Rumour also had it that this was due to him knowing where all the bodies were buried so to speak, but I think that it was also down to the force of his personality. Take it from me, having been on the wrong side of his bullying psychological tactics. _I'm so thinking Pit Bull Terrier here._

The newest member of the team was a young woman whose career had seemed to be on the fast track, before taking a sideways step in joining NCIS. Caitlyn Todd was a profiler who until very recently, was a Secret Service Agent assigned to guard the President. I wondered why she had resigned from such a prestigious gig and how she came to be working with Gibbs. Scuttlebutt was that she had screwed the pooch somehow, while working a joint investigation with Gibbs and his underling DiNozzo and decided to jump ship before she was pushed.

Over the years, I used my feminine wiles on DiNozzo to find out the skinny but he never did tell. Cate finally confessed to me after we were reunited recently at Guardian Angel Central, why she left. When I expressed my surprise that Tony had kept mum about it, she said that it was most likely because he didn't know, only Gibbs.

That shows me that in lots of ways, the profiler hadn't managed to get inside her partner's head, even though they worked together for several years and were good friends. There was no way with his inherent and irrepressible nosiness and unique methods of gathering Intel, that he wouldn't have found out if he had wanted to and he would have wanted to know. If she was my new partner I would want to know who was watching my six. Of course, knowing the regard that Gibbs had for Tony and his abilities even if he treated him like dog crap most of the time, I think he would have discussed the reason for her resignation from the Secret Service with him. Knowing Tony the way I do now, the fact that he never tried to wheedle the information out of Cate, was evidence enough for me that he already knew about Cate, right from the get go.

'Paula's Gut' tells me that Tony was fiercely loyal to his partner so he would never discuss her indiscretion. A quality that I don't think Cate truly appreciated while she was his partner. Cate is pretty touchy about how far off base she was when it came to profiling Tony, so I don't think she has ever bothered to find out if Tony knew or not.

It would be easy enough for her to find out if she wanted to, given that Guardian Angels have access to all the thoughts and emotions of those they protect, but I don't think she could cope with yet another shattered illusion. (1) There have already been too many of them, since she assumed the position as his Guardian Angel. _But there I go, running off my mouth and getting ahead of my story!__  
_  
My sources revealed that the Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior also had an unorthodox background for a federal agent. Gibbs had poached the former cop slash detective from the Baltimore Police Department and offered him a job. He had been a cop for six years, working the mean streets of various cities and showing a freakish aptitude for undercover work.

He had been with Gibbs for two years and apparently where Gibb's was concerned, was like a lifetime. The renowned Gibbs was also legend for chewing up and spitting out agents that failed to live up to his impossible and exacting standards. Betting pools were commenced every time a new probationary agent joined Gibb's team; wagers being placed on how long a hapless newcomer would hold out for.

So I was impressed with the Senior Field Agent on paper. His longevity with Gibbs was impressive. Yet despite their maintaining an unbelievable solve rate even when they worked as a two person team, his ridiculously fast progression from Police Academy to coveted gold shield and equally fast promotion to SFA after joining NCIS, when I met him I immediately jumped to the wrong conclusions. Of course his movie star looks, and perfect smile and his playboy persona certainly fooled me too I admit, although I wasn't the only one guilty of this particular crime. He was definitely good at playing the goofy superficial guy skating by on his connections (yeah I knew he came from money) looks and charm.

So okay shoot me already, _no wait you can't 'cause I'm already dead _but he suckered me in, like he does with most people. Tony reminded me of a panda bear, pretty but pretty dumb and not exactly driven to get up off his bum and actually do anything meaningful. Of course this was just another of his disguises that stood him in good stead for letting people underestimate him and let down their guard around him. In reality Tony is much more polar bear than panda. The cuddly exterior is hiding a ferocity and savagery that was downright crap- your- pants frightening, if he is ever truly provoked and he allows his mask to slip.

So when he flashed me his trademark million dollar grin and I took in the whole six foot two, athletic frame with the looks of one of the old school leading men, _thinking a very young Robert Wagner here; _I was attracted. I pegged him straight away as a player; and I was extremely pissed at myself for feeling the attraction. When Gibbs sent him down to spy on me and interrogate my workmates at the base watering hole, it confirmed my opinion that this guy used his physical attributes to get the job done and that he was used to getting what he wanted from women. He was very smooth, even though I knew that he was investigating me and he knew that I knew he was investigating me. But he still flirted with me, confident that I would succumb to his rather considerable charms.

I discovered he was an excellent dancer and I was beginning to enjoy myself in spite of the situation, until Gibbs called us both back on duty. Although I guess technically, Tony hadn't really been off duty. I learnt later on when I worked for Gibbs as TAD, that when the pit bull is on a case; his agents are always on duty. No one eats, sleeps or goes to the head without his say so and he doesn't often say so! (2)

What I missed at the time, was the investigative skills and intuitiveness that DiNozzo used to arrive at an assessment of me as an NCIS agent while he gathered information on me, even though he offered up some of those insights to me, that night. He had already made up his mind that I wasn't a traitorous bitch, who was helping to support terrorism. Even though Cate and Gibbs accused him of being driven by his dick, in reaching that conclusion; Cate having been pretty forthcoming about that time, lately. _I guess nothing helps us Angels bond like a shared experience of being killed by loony, terrorist assassins._ And while Tony was right about me not being a traitor, he was also wrong about the bitch part. I was one, to him!

He stood up for me against his teammates even when I treated him like total crap. He defended me when Gibbs and Cate had jumped to conclusions about Sayeed having a key to my room. As he explained to me later on, some of his best sources of information when he was a cop, came from getting to know the local bartenders. He believed that in general they were keen observers of people and saw and heard much more than people assumed. So he placed much more credibility in the intelligence that he gathered in a few short hours on base by talking to people, who saw me when I was off-duty, than perhaps the average agent would. I also discovered when it comes to sizing people up on the fly, he has few equals.

I didn't give him credit at the time but he was insightful and empathetic about how I was feeling too, when Gibbs manoeuvred me into giving them permission to search my room. I thought back then when he apologised, he was thinking that I was pissed and probably wouldn't sleep with him, which is what I told Gibbs when he asked. _I guess another person that underestimated his depth because Gibbs also believed my explanation._ Cate told me afterwards that she was trying to give him pointers on why he was letting his hormones get in the way of objectivity, when he asked her gently, how she would feel if someone was searching through her possessions. _Cate I was to learn, could be quite priggish at times._

I guess as a cop, he had plenty of professional, perhaps even personal experience in being under investigation for corruption or knew partners that had. He really got how violated I was feeling, which was pretty sensitive considering Cate had to have the question posed to her, to even consider my point of view. So I definitely underestimated him that night. I also made the mistake of assuming that someone that looked the way he did, would only be interested in me for one reason.

Yes I was a total cow to him; my true knight in shining armour, who defended me even when I threw him under the bus the next day. I still hate myself that I did that to him, just because I had screwed up royally and I was so angry with myself. So I said some horrible things that made him lose face and knowing the sensitiveness of his soul as I do now, they must have cut him to the quick. Even as I said it, I wished that I could take it back but of course it was out there and the damage was done.

I hurt him, purely in order to get myself back onto the investigation and to try to redeem my mistake in not following up my suspicions that the translator Sayeed might be doing more than translating. Still I found out later from Cate, that even after my attack, he demonstrated his faith in my abilities to con Sayeed, when she questioned my interrogation techniques while they observed the interrogation. Tony told her I was playing him when I broke off the session early with Nazeer. She also expressed the opinion that he wasn't falling for the con we were running. _No doubt with benefit of her profiler's training._

Tony told her that I would convince Nazeer, demonstrating his faith in my ability to do the job. That was even after Cate was clumsily trying to console him for my demolish job on him and Gibbs decided to put the boot in, in his inimitable fashion. That really pissed me off when I learnt about it. DiNozzo may be a compulsive teaser and prankster but never deliberately aims for the soft underbelly when he knows someone's hurting.

While he does return the snark at times especially when Cate lets fly, he isn't deliberately sarcastic or trying to rip out someone's entrails but for Gibbs, sarcasm seems almost as natural as his inhalation of coffee. No doubt Gibbs thinks he's toughening Tony up or maybe reminding him of his place. Whatever the motivation, I burned with embarrassment when Cate shared that little tid-bit of info, after we became angelic gal-pals.

When Sayeed tried to carry out the assassination of Bin Laden's estranged son-in-law when we set him up, Tony had my six as we entered the minimum security barracks from the rear. Cate and Gibbs went in from the front as we tried to regain control after everything went pear-shaped. Not only was DiNozzo a total professional, rather than a sulky little boy, he again demonstrated his empathy and insight. _Unlike a lots of the agents that I worked with, would have been after the kick to the nuts that I'd just delivered to him. _

It was just a simple comment about how he would have killed the assassin which let me know, that he really understood the blow to my ego I had taken over the debacle. He never once tried to retaliate for my callous and unforgivable sacrifice of his feelings. Of course I didn't know then, the full extent of his professional support of me, or that it put him at odds with his team and created tension.

Even on the way back to Washington for the official inquiry that I'd been ordered to attend into the whole mess, my mess, Tony made the first move after Gibbs gave me the cold shoulder on the fight back home in the Gulf Stream. I was full of guilt over my mistake and also not feeling too proud of the way I treated Tony to try to interact with Team Gibbs. I could see Cate trying to make peace or match-make._ Probably a bit of both._

No doubt she was also feeling a bit guilty about her treatment of Tony too, at least she should have been, in light of my innocence of treason. I think she was probably trying to make amends in her own way. I could tell that Gibbs was furious with her and I wondered why he was so opposed to the idea of his agents and horizontal gymnastics. My background check revealed he had been divorced three times for goodness sake. _Okay on further reflection, maybe that explained it!__  
_  
So DiNozzo came over and joined me in Coventry where Gibbs had pointedly sent me, both physically and psychically, where it was decidedly chilly. After an initial moment of awkwardness between us, he proceeded to show off his playful golden retriever side; he gambolled around as he showed off the swanky whiz-bang appointments of the jet. It sure was a remarkable act, for someone that had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, to act so impressed but he pulled it off well. Then again he really does have a genuine joie de vivre that is refreshing, if a little exhausting.

When we got back to Washington, Gibbs wasted no time leaping into a silver convertible with a mysterious redhead, as soon as we touched down. (3) Cate also informed Tony that her latest lawyer boyfriend was giving her a lift, when he offered to give her a ride. He gallantly assured me that he was more than happy to give me a ride into the city. He asked me if I had anywhere to stay and I admit I was expecting, no I admit I was kinda hoping for a sleazy 'come back to my place' invite. When I said I was going to find a hotel for the weekend, he told me that one of his fellow agents had given him the keys to her place, while she was away on leave so he could keep an eye on things. He was sure she wouldn't mind another fellow agent crashing there and he sent her a text before we left. She replied, confirming that I should make myself at home.

I must say I was a bit surprised, given his playboy behaviour and flirting with Kate, as well as me. I was expecting him to jump my bones the moment he had a chance. I knew that in spite of what I had said to his teammates and the staff at the prison camp, I was attracted to him and so did he. So I was a bit confused at his behaviour and thought perhaps he was still angry with me.

When he offered to pick me up for dinner, I hoped he wasn't one to carry a grudge. He told me to dress casually, probably assuming correctly that I'd packed light for the unexpected flight back to Washington. I wished that I'd thought to throw in that little number that I'd been wearing when we danced together. He'd certainly been giving me plenty of admiring glances as we danced around each other.

DiNozzo picked me up and while I was expecting some smooth moves to wine and dine me, he surprised me by taking me to a friendly mom and pop style Italian restaurant. He was simply dressed, in a pair of black designer jeans and leather jacket. Once again his hair was falling softly over his eyes. On the plane he had slicked it straight back making him look more severe and older but I preferred it worn this way, I decided, studying him surreptitiously.

Tony was certainly easy on the eye and I was more than a little sorry that we weren't more formally attired. It would be fun to go dancing again with him and I wondered if he could do other styles of dancing apart from Latin. When we ordered the food, he spoke to the grey haired little Italian woman with faultless and fluent Italian and seemed very relaxed. _Probably somewhere he frequented a lot_, I surmised. The food was simple peasant fare but extremely delicious and Tony was charming, relaxed and funny.

He even engaged in some gentle flirting which I reciprocated but much to my disappointment he didn't try to make a move on me at all. Well besides a gentle yet smouldering kiss goodnight, when he dropped me back to his friend's place that left me wanting a lot more. He grinned beguilingly after his goodnight kiss and turned to leave.

Almost as an afterthought, he returned to asked if I wanted to come over tomorrow to his place for an early dinner and to watch a movie or two? I accepted his invitation, probably a little too quickly for a professional and independent woman trying to make it in the male dominated world of federal law enforcement but he seemed not to notice. I had read his invite as code for a more adult pastime, for which I was more than ready for.

He called me up the next morning and asked if I wanted to join him for a run by the Potomac or we could go to the base gym to work-out and then have an early brunch somewhere. I was a bit surprised that he was so eager to spend time with me, all things considered. I know now, that he understood how anxious I was about the Official Inquiry at the Pentagon the following day and was trying to be supportive. I was to learn that DiNozzo had a well deserved reputation for being there for his friends and colleagues.

Gibbs had made the distinction, that while I might have been a part of NCIS that didn't make me part of the team. Tony on the other hand, had no difficulty in viewing me as one of his team and he took care of his own. So we went for a somewhat challenging eight mile run by the river. I was determine to take advantage of the temperate Washington weather that made working out a joy. Workouts in the tropical heat outside of the gym at the Gitmo base were more of a punishment rather than a pleasure, so exercise was usually done in the gym.

We finished up with cafe au laits and croissants before he drove me back home again. He told me to be ready at 1830 hours and he'd swing by and collect me for dinner. He had a somewhat mischievous smirk on his face and I wondered what he was up to.

I'm not sure if that was his intention or not but I spent less time thinking about tomorrow and more time wondering what Tony had up his sleeve. Although I was dressed super casually in jeans and a white shirt, I had donned my sexy underwear just to be safe. I admit that Tony was definitely succeeding in keeping me off balance about his intentions. He seemed to forgive my deplorable behaviour without me even apologising.

Later, I was to discover that this was an inherent facet of his personality. Something which made it easy to be his friend, even abuse his friendship. He would always be ready to forgive and forget. While it made it easy to be his friend, there is such a thing as being too forgiving.

Still, he wasn't playing the game the way I'd expected him to and apart from making me crazy trying to figure him out, I was also nicely diverted from stewing about my future at NCIS after tomorrow. When he finally swung by to collect me I was more than a little bemused by his attire. Apart from the soft faded jeans that hugged his ass like a glove, he was wearing a checked western shirt and cowboy hat. I had to admit that he made a pretty hot cowboy!

He saw my slightly surprised expression but said nothing. He opened the door to his place and told me to throw my bag and jacket on the bed in the second bedroom. Curious to see his place, I found that he favoured clean minimalist lines with dark wood and comfortable furniture. A piano stood in one corner of the living area. The rest of the room was taken up by his large entertainment centre and impressive movie collection. This was not really what I was expecting. Maybe I pictured a cross between Austen Powers' decor and the Playboy mansion. He surprised me again when there was a knock on the door and he collected some food. He saw my unspoken question.

"One night I'll cook for you. Maybe tomorrow night if you like, but I need to do a little research tonight and I wanted to get into the mood so I ordered us in some ribs and the fix-ins," he drawled with a wide grin and a sexy southern lilt.

"Okay so ribs, research and cowboys. What gives DiNozzo?" Then I punched him moderately hard on the upper bicep and he laughed at me."For your viewing pleasure tonight Agent Cassidy, I give you Shane starring Alan Ladd and for dessert the best dang western ever made – the brilliant Mel Brooks' Blazing Saddles."

"Tony, Blazing Saddles is a comedy, a spoof, a parody but it isn't really a western," I argued."And what's with the research anyway? You thinking of going undercover on a dude ranch?"

"Blazing saddles is a masterpiece, as is my second all time favourite western spoof with James Garner in Support Your Local Sheriff, Paula. Seeing that westerns are definitely not my favourite genre, I'm thinking that I might need the diversion after enduring Shane; hence the baked beans et al. I don't own or enjoy watching westerns particularly. Apart that is from a few of the classics like: True Grit, My Darling Clementine, High Noon, The Outlaw Josie Wales, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, The Good, The Bad and the Ugly, The Sting and The Magnificent Seven that I have in my DVD collection. Don't get off on country and western music much either."

Tony started laughing then and when he saw my look, he explained that one of his favourite movie lines came from the Blues Brother's film when they pull up at a quintessential redneck bar and ask what type of music they play there. Seeing that I still had a quizzical look on my face he laughed even harder and quoted, "we have both sorts; country and western."

"So why the hell are we watching Shane then? I don't think that I've ever heard of it, Tony."

"Well like I said Paula, its research. My esteemed leader Leroy Jethro mentioned Shane and sarsaparilla when we were back in Cuba and I had no idea what he was talking about although Cate seemed to. Considering that he started quoting movies when Cate first joined us on the team and they usually revolve around Harrison Ford or the Duke and they are pretty limited in scope, I decided that I will bring a little light relief to my teammates by sharing with them some witty repartee on movie trivia.

"I often use movies to help me solve crimes but I've decided that it's time to share, er...torture my teammates a little. Anything Boss can do, I can do better. Well when it comes to movies that is"

"But why do you need to watch Shane... why do WE need to watch Shane, Tony?"

"Psychology I guess. It helps me get inside Gibbs' head. You might have noticed by now that he isn't the most loquacious of bosses. I find it easier to soothe the savage beast if I can anticipate his thoughts and needs," he paused before continuing.

"This is apparently one of his favourite movies; therefore I intend to dissect and analyse it accordingly. See what it is about this movie that resonates so much, with the functional mute! So now, do you want to eat at the table or in front of the TV?"

I indicated that in front of the TV was fine and he dished up the food. I carried it to the coffee table while he got the beer and he set up the movie. The food was good. I hadn't eaten anything barbequed since my posting to Cuba. Tony seemed to be taking mental notes as we watched the movie although I felt him glance at me now and then, to see if I was okay.

I admit that westerns aren't exactly my favourite movie genre either and towards the end, I felt myself nodding off a couple of times. I awoke to find myself leaning up against Tony and he had his arm casually wrapped around me. He smiled his Tony smile and asked if I wanted him to drive me home. I told him that I could do with a laugh or two and wanted to watch Blazing Saddles. He confessed that he hadn't seen it for ages either.

After he set up the DVD and fetched two fresh beers from the kitchen, he returned to the sofa. He settled in again and pulled me back over so I was snuggled up beside him and he threw his arm over me, before settling in together. I know now that he often does this with Abby, when they watch DVDs together and that night I found it very comfortable and also comforting without having to actually talk about what had brought me back to Washington.

I look back on that evening and am grateful that in spite of my behaviour in Cuba, Tony decided to look out for me. He helped me through what would have been a miserable weekend, waiting about for my fate to be decided. He was a true friend and I was eternally grateful. I hoped that I would be there for him some day, should he require it.

For the next hour or so, we laughed ourselves silly at the comic genius of Mel Brooks as he took the piss out of Westerns. And like the true gentleman that DiNozzo pretended not to be, he had me back home at a reasonable hour with the sexy underwear alas, not even getting a viewing. While I was disappointed, I also saw the sense in trying to get a good night's sleep in preparation for tomorrow. It was going to be a long and difficult day. I couldn't help but wonder about what I would do if I lost my position with NCIS. Where would I go?

{{{{{guardianangelcentral}}}}}

I decided that I would go straight to NCIS to let Tony know the outcome of the hearing. Director Morrow informed me that the success of the sting to catch the assassin Nazeer and flushing out Bin Laden's son-in-law, with the invaluable intelligence obtained, certain helped me getting off so lightly. I also had to thank the Major Case Response Team. Apparently they had submitted reports that helped my case but surprisingly, the clincher had been Agent DiNozzo's report outlining in painstaking detail, his investigative processes that convinced him of my professionalism and integrity. He also was fulsome in his praise of my actions, in preventing the Nazeer from killing such a high profile detainee.

Apart from offering thanks to Tony, Cate and Gibbs I wanted to meet the famous forensic scientist that had help unravel and therefore solve the case of the smuggled emeralds. Without her considerable skills, and her poring over a sickening amount of porn and finding the Easter eggs, things might have turned out very differently for me. As a trained investigator, I knew that the evidence though circumstantial, made me look dirty and well...as they say 'mud sticks.'

As I walked into the bullpen, I noticed that Tony was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. When he asked me how the Inquiry had gone, I had the distinct impression that he already knew and with his impressive methods of gathering information and unorthodox sources, I guess that shouldn't have been a surprise. I told them that while I had received a reprimand for not following through on my suspicions about the translator after he left Gitmo. I was also praised for my part in helping to resolve a dangerous situation.

Then I thanked team Gibbs for their support and told them that I was being reassigned as an Agent-Afloat on the USS Kennedy. Some people would see it a promotion, or at the very least a way to move up the career ladder. I think, in my case it was a sideways move of sorts, as they weren't exactly sure what to do with me. Frankly I was just happy to still have a job at NCIS.

Cate and Tony both seemed genuinely happy for me and while Gibbs accepted my thanks he remained impassive. I reminded myself that he wielded enough power to have me thrown out of NCIS if he'd wished, so I decided that he must be okay about it. He probably didn't like me much though and probably saw me as a threat to the virtue of his Senior Field Agent. _Did he have any idea how much time Tony had spent with me over the weekend? _

I asked DiNozzo if I could see Abby, as I needed to thank her too. So he escorted me down to meet Abby Scuito in the flesh. While I had talked to her on the phone and vid-link, nothing could prepare me for meeting her in person. Not the Goth thing, but the sheer exuberance of the woman and her goodness.

She was a breath of fresh air and I could see why Tony and Abby were such good friends. Their energy levels probably matched each other except that Abby's were boosted by her caffeine habit to fuel her natural energy levels while Tony's were all au naturel. I could tell that she was as fond of him as he was with her. They had an easy acceptance surrounding their interactions and his expression seemed much less guarded around her, giving me a chance to see a tiny part of the real person.

When she heard my good news, Abby squealed and launched herself at me before enveloping me in what Tony later assured me was a trademark hug. She was gracious in accepting my thanks and when Tony wandered off to answer the demands of his impatient boss, Abby pulled me aside to ask my opinion on her latest project. Imagine my surprise when she presented me with a test-tube full of liquid and asked me to smell her signature perfume. It was then I saw about thirty odd bottles of scent on the shelf in her lab.

Curious, I took a sniff of her perfume that was full and fruity but with a top note that felt familiar, although I couldn't quite identify what I smelt. I couldn't help but laugh when Tony strolled back into the lab, to retrieve the cell phone that he had left in her lab and bent to sniff the test-tube too. He wrinkled his nose and shot her a questioning look before asking, "Gunpowder, really Abbs?" Abby grinned happily and yelped with delight as Tony laughed softly and kissed the tip of her nose, before disappearing back upstairs to the bullpen with a wave to us both.

Tony had suggested earlier that we meet at his place for dinner, to celebrate my news. Abby had punched him playfully on the arm and told him, she'd bring the wine if he made his lasagne. Abby offered to pick me up and DiNozzo said he'd invite the rest of the team too. Much to my surprise Gibbs turned up with Cate and also accompanied by the Medical Examiner Dr Mallard, who insisted I call him Ducky. Apparently he and Abby were both de-facto but integral members of Team Gibbs and I was made to feel welcome rather than an intruder.

Another surprise was that DiNozzo really could cook; his lasagne was to die for. He'd even made a delicious green salad complete with balsamic vinegar dressing, while Ducky supplied tiramisu for desert. The table was set with a set of gleaming silver candelabra in the middle that he told me had been in his mother's family for many generations. Jazz was playing softly from his sound system and conversation was relaxed. After dinner Tony pushed the table against the wall and rolled up the floor rug before changing the mellow jazz CD for some Cuban rhythms.

He extended his hand to me and said, "We never did get to finish that dance, Paula. Shall we?"

Glancing over at Gibbs to see his reaction, I acquiesced somewhat reluctantly, while Tony merely grinned at Gibbs' scowl and pulled me towards him with a flourish. The music was infectious and Abby soon had Ducky on his feet although the sight of the tall Goth in her platform boots engaging in the Salsa with the shorter, elderly doctor was rather comic. Cate was looking on enviously, clearly wanting to join in but not game to ask her boss to dance and I wondered irreverently, if Gibbs knew that Salsa wasn't just a dip eaten with corn chips?

Gibbs stood there, looking rather disapproving or maybe just uncomfortable; although it could have been because of how close Tony and I were dancing. Thank goodness for Abby and Ducky who by tacit agreement, both separated and drew Gibbs and Cate into the fun. Apparently Gibbs could never say no to Abby and so he found himself, albeit reluctantly, Salsa-ing with the irrepressible forensic scientist.

Tony leaned into me and whispered, "What I wouldn't give for a camera," tilting his head to the Goth and the Gunny. "I've even got some Cuban beer for us and some sarsaparilla for Gibbs," he smirked wickedly before his fine Cuban hip movement made me forget everything but the intoxicating rhythms, his closeness and his amazing green eyes as they engaged in their own dance with mine.

Endnotes  
1. Guardian Angels are privy to the life history of the mortal that they have been assigned so that we can better understand and watch over them. We are also able to experience the emotions and cognitive processes too, should we require it to do our job. While it may strike mortals as being extremely intrusive, it is often less so than the alternative of physically watching, truth be told, we learn to tune you out unless there is any imminent or urgent emotions or cognitions that alert us to danger.  
2. I learnt during the week I spent as TAD working with Gibbs and his team that when the team is working on an active investigation, that sleep is considered a luxury to be grabbed most of the time, by catnapping on the floor under your desk or if you are Tony, sprawled out in his chair. Food, if you get to eat it, is disgusting, greasy takeout or equally foul, processed crap out of the snack machines. Gibbs however seemed not to have to forgo or even curb his pathological caffeine addition, regardless of how urgent the need to close the case. No one else seemed to see the inequity in this situation and Tony just shrugged and said that I wouldn't either, if I saw him without benefit of caffeine in his system.  
3. According to Tony and Cate, this mysterious redhead suddenly disappeared towards the end of Cate's second year on the team. Up until then, even her name remained a mystery and it was almost as if she was stalking Gibbs because after the completion of a case, she would materialise out of thin air and whisk the chronically grumpy Team Leader away in her silver convertible. No doubt to engage in a bout of horizontal gymnastics, while leaving his underlings to finish up the paperwork.


End file.
